Fee Ra Huri
by Faelivrina
Summary: Czemu nie zdziwiło go, że uwzięła się akurat na niego? Któż inny mógłby mieć takiego pecha, by skierować na siebie uwagę księżniczki Piekieł, jeżeli nie on? A zwłaszcza tak niepokornej księżniczki, jak Nim? Dlaczego nie mogła być grzeczna, jak reszta ich sióstr? Cóż, Hadrian wiedział jedno, zapowiadał się naprawdę ciekawy rok.
1. Prolog

**Ostrzeżenie:** Autorka tego opowiadania jest "psychicznie chora". Może pojawić się w nim duża ilość krwi, tortur, znaczące zmiany w fabule, śmierci naszych ulubionych postaci, wskrzeszanie trupów, demony, a nawet sporo demonów, specyficzne poczucie humoru, które nie dociera do każdego.

 **Beta:** Brak.

 **Kanon:** Polazł na spacer do lasu i więcej go nie widzieliśmy. *spogląda znacząco na Cebera*

 **Zastrzeżenia:** Nie mam nic. Jestem tylko biedną studen... um, nie. Studentką jeszcze nie jestem. Jestem tylko biedną uczennicą, która lubi się bawić cudzymi światami, a ma za małe wąsy, żeby tykać Tolkiena. Świat Harry'ego należy do Rowling. Moja chora wyobraźnia należy do mnie.

* * *

Zamruczała zadowolona, patrząc na pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca padające na dziedziniec zamku. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, zupełnie jakby chciała któryś załapać i zaraz ją cofnęła, wybuchając przy tym radosnym śmiechem. Zerwała się na równe nogi, okręciła wokół własnej osi i zawołała donośnym głosem:

\- Chochliku! Chochliku, zakało jedna, gdzież się włóczysz powsinogo? Nie widzę cię ani na dziedzińcu, ani w naszej sali. Może na wieży się skryłeś? Nie, tam też cię nie ma. Jakże to?! Słońce wyrusza już na swój obchód, a ty jeszcze śpisz, nicponiu? Tak być nie może! Migiem do mnie albo przez najbliższy tydzień będziesz Cebra wyprowadzał!

Nie minęła chwila, a już przy dziewczynie pojawiła się mała, pokraczna istota ubrana w najdziwniejsze szaty, jakie drogi czytelniku, możesz sobie wyobrazić. Skórę to to miało zielonkawoniebieską, pomarszczoną, zupełnie jakby zbyt długo się w wodzie moczyło, oczy wielkie, czarne, mały nos i usta( a raczej coś, co usta przypominało) i wielkie uszyska, przypominające trochę te mysie. Niedokładny jest to opis tego stworzenia, jednakże autorka widziała je tylko przez chwilę i nie miała czasu się dobrze przyjrzeć, pochłonięta przysłuchiwaniem się rozmowie.

\- Wzywałaś pani, Chochlika? – zapytał przybyły.

\- Ano wzywałam, powsinogo. Gdzież się włóczyłeś? Nie! Nie odpowiadaj, nie chcę wiedzieć, pytam, bo wypada. Niemniej jednak, nie po to cię tu wezwałam, byś mnie zanudzał opowieściami o piwie kremowym czy tym, jakie to bezczelne dzieci się w tym zamku uczą. I bez tego zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, rzeknij mi jednak, mój drogi Chochliku, czy wykonałeś mój rozkaz? A może wolałeś bawić się na wietrze i zignorowałeś to, co mówiłam? Hym? – spytała, patrząc na niego niby srogim wzrokiem, w którym jednak kryły się iskry rozbawienia.

\- Oczywiście, że wykonałem! – zaskrzeczał z oburzeniem, jakby sama myśl, że mógłby rozkazu nie wykonać była dlań bolesna. – A bo i czemu miałbym go nie wykonać? Przecie to nic złego, księgi dostarczyłem tam, gdzie było trzeba, szepnąłem to i owo tym, co wiedzieć musieli, zasiałem ziarenko, to i teraz musimy czekać na plon. A będzie on obfity, oj będzie, no chyba że panicz się dowie. Wie pani, że paniczowi się to nie spodoba? On strasznie nie lubi, gdy pani się w ten sposób bawi. Będzie zły, oj będzie i wtedy zamknie Chochlika u tego świra, którego panicz przyjacielem nazywa. Doprawdy, przyjaźnić się z kimś, kto jest w połowie olbrzymem! Powinien panicz ostrożniej dobierać przyjaciół – dodał pod nosem, kręcą głową i umilkł, patrząc z obawą na panią, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się kary.

Ta jednak nie nadeszła. Zamiast tego dziewczyna roześmiała się głośna, wołając:

\- Owszem, panicz ma dziwnych przyjaciół, jednak jego to wybór, nie nasz, Chochliku i jeżeli on uważa, że są godni, niechaj tak będzie. A co do tego, że będzie zły… Nie lękaj się, mój drogi, trochę się pogniewa, podąsa, jak to dzieciak i mu przejdzie, tego możesz być pewny. A skoro mówisz, że rozkaz wykonałeś, chodźmy, nie możemy się spóźnić! – I ruszyła w stronę Wielkiej Sali, śpiewając pod nosem jakąś starą piosnkę, w języku, którego od tysięcy lat nie słyszano na Ziemi. Skąd więc ona go znała? Cóż, to już jest jedna ze spraw dalekich, które zwyczajnych śmiertelników takich jak ty czy ja, mój drogi czytelniku, nie dotyczą. Co prawda udało się autorce poznać tę tajemnicę, jednak nie dane jej będzie zdradzić tego w tej historii, bowiem zajęłoby to zbyt wiele czasu, a przecież mamy go tak mało! Może innym razem.

Na całe szczęście żaden z uczniów i nauczycieli nie mógł ani dziewczyny, ani towarzyszącego jej Chochlika zobaczyć, bo mogłoby to wywołać niemałe zamieszanie, chociaż… w tej chwili wszyscy byli zbyt pochłonięci plotkowaniem i wyrażaniem swych przypuszczeń o tym, dlaczego zostali wyrwani z łóżek o tak skandalicznej godzinie, by zauważyć nieznajomą. Wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia na chwilę przed zamknięciem drzwi, skryła w rogu i słuchała, jak mężczyzna w meloniku wyjaśnia mieszkańcom zamku, co się dzieje. W chwili, w której wspomniał o księgach odnalazła w tłumie panicza i uśmiechnęła się, widząc rezygnację mieszającą się z obietnicą długiej i bolesnej śmierci w jego oczach. Przeniosła z powrotem wzrok na mężczyznę, który oznajmił:

\- Zdaje się, że możemy zaczynać. – I wypowiedział odpowiednie zaklęcie.

\- ,,Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" – przeczytał Głos. – Rozdział pierwszy. **Chłopiec, który przeżył** …

* * *

Nie będzie to typowe "Hogwart czyta Pottera". Będą rozdziały, w których czytania nie będzie, będą też takie, w których oryginalny tekst zostanie zmieniony. Ja tu się tylko bawię. Głównie zamierzam skupić się na postaci Nimrodel, więc sporo rzeczy będzie z jej perspektywy.


	2. Rozdział I

**Państwo Dursleyowie spod numeru czwartego przy Privet Drive mogli z dumą twierdzić, że są całkowicie normalni, chwała Bogu.**

\- Zapewniam, że On z ich normalnością ma niewiele wspólnego – mruknął czarnowłosy chłopak, spoglądając znacząco w górę. Dla większości zebranych w Wielkiej Sali osób mogłoby się to wydać nic nie znaczącą uwagą, jednak Nim doskonale wiedziała, o co chodziło Harry'emu. Z trudem powstrzymała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. _Jeszcze nie mogę się ujawnić_ – skarciła się w myślach.

 **Byli ostatnimi ludźmi, których można by posądzić o udział w czymś dziwnym lub tajemni czym, bo po prostu nie wierzyli w takie bzdury.**

 _Niech no tylko Muszka o tym usłyszy!_ Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyobrażając sobie reakcję swojego ulubionego wujka. Pamiętała jeszcze, jak narzekał na…

\- Magię, Ron. Chodzi im o magię – westchnął, przewracając zielonymi ślepiami piętnastolatek.

Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. W jej głowie zaczął kiełkować plan.

 **Pan Dursley był dyrektorem firmy Grunnings produkującej świdry.**

\- Co to są świdry? – zapytał jeden z uczniów Slytherinu.

Skrzywiła się, spoglądając na blondyna. To, jak daleko w tyle pozostawali za mugolami czarodzieje, było przerażające. Ona miała prawo nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy, w końcu była to jej pierwsza wizyta na Powierzchni od… paru ładnych lat, niemniej oni wychowywali się na tym świecie. Powinni byli znać takie podstawowe pojęcie. _Zdaje się, że mania czystości krwi do końca przeżera im mózgi._

 **Był to rosły, otyły mężczyzna pozbawiony szyi, za to wyposażony w wielkie wąsy.**

Pierwszym, co przyszło na myśl Nim po usłyszeniu tego opisu był obraz pewnego morskiego zwierzęcia w słomianym kapeluszu, hawajskiej koszuli i fajką w pysku. Nad głową dziewczyny zapaliła się żarówka.

 **Natomiast pa ni Dursley była drobną blondynką i miała szyję dwukrotnie dłuższą od normalnej, co bardzo jej pomagało w życiu, ponieważ większość dnia spędzała na podglądaniu sąsiadów.**

\- Mamy tu do czynienia z bardzo złośliwym i irytującym zwierzęciem znanym również, jako żyrafus pospolitus. Niech was nie zmyli uroda! Jest ono niezwykle niebezpieczne, jego ulubioną bronią jest patelnia i krzyk strzygi – oznajmiła znudzonym tonem Dafne Greengrass.

Uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło. Piętnastoletnia czarownica była jedną z jej ulubionych czystokrwistych. Oczywiście, gdyby ktokolwiek ją o to zapytał, Nim nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała.

 **Syn Dursleyów miał na imię Dudley, a rodzice uważali go za najwspanialszego chłopca na świecie.**

 _Najwspanialszego?_ Parsknęła cicho. _W życiu nie spotkałam równie rozpieszczonego i irytującego ludzkiego bachora. Wolę nie myśleć, co zrobiliby nam rodzice, gdybym ja lub którekolwiek z mojego rodzeństwa się tak zaczęło zachowywać…_

 **Dursleyowie mieli wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, ale mieli też swoją tajemnicę i nic nie budziło w nich większego przerażenia, jak myśl, że może zostać odkryta.**

\- Czyżby… - zaczął powoli jeden z rudowłosych bliźniaków, spoglądając znacząco na swego brata.

\- Byli oni… - kontynuował sobowtór pierwszego. _Fred_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl. _Ma piętnaście piegów na nosie, więc to Fred. Ten drugi ma ich siedemnaście._

\- Kosmitami? – zawołali razem, szczerząc zęby do Harry'ego.

Ten popukał się w czoło w odpowiedzi na ich wygłupy, uśmiechnął pod nosem i mruknął:

\- Gorzej, oj gorzej.

 **Uważali, że znaleźliby się w sytuacji nie do zniesienia, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o istnieniu Potterów.**

\- Cholerni mugole – warknął cicho młody Potter, ignorując zszokowane sapnięcia osób, które siedziały na tyle blisko, by usłyszeć, co mówił.

Spojrzał w oczy bliźniakom i skinął krótko głową. Nim przekrzywiła głowę, zastanawiając się, co mu chodzi po głowie.

 **Pani Potter była siostrą pani Dursley, ale nie widziały się od wielu lat. Prawdę mówiąc, pani Dursley udawała, że w ogóle nie ma siostry, ponieważ pani Potter i jej żałosny mąż byli ludźmi całkowicie innego rodzaju.**

Prychnęła. Co prawda do tych ludzi zgodzić się nie mogła, ale oczywiście, że byli innego rodzaju! Lepszego rodzaju. Nie musiała czytać mu w myślach, by wiedzieć, że Harry myśli o tym samym. Zresztą… jeżeli już ktoś miałby się kogoś wstydzić to nie Dursleyowie Potterów, a Potterowie Dursleyów. Sam fakt, że w jakimś stopniu są powiązani, nawet jeżeli nie jest to silna więź, z tymi prymitywnymi istotami… wzdrygnęła się.

 **Dursleyowie wzdrygali się na samą myśl, co by powiedzieli sąsiedzi, gdyby Potterowie pojawili się na ich ulicy.**

\- Hymmm. Może… ,,Dzień dobry, Lily! Dzień dobry, Jamesie! Mamy dzisiaj wyjątkowo piękny dzień, nieprawdaż? Może wejdziecie do nas, napijemy się kieliszka czerwonego wina? Wyjątkowo zacny rocznik!" – spytał niewinnie Chochlik.

Niemal automatycznie trzepnęła go w ucho, uciszając.

 **Oczywiście wiedzieli, że Potterowie też mają synka, ale nigdy nie widzieli go na oczy i z całą pewnością nie chcieli go nigdy oglądać. Ten chłopiec był jeszcze jednym powodem, by Dursleyowie trzymali się jak najdalej od Potterów; nie życzyli sobie, by Dudley przebywał w towarzystwie takiego dziecka.**

\- Co to ma znaczyć takiego dziecka? – zawołała oburzona matka klanu Weasleyów.

 _Zaraz… Skąd ona się tu wzięła?_ – spytała samą siebie Nim, rozglądając się po pomieszczenia. W jeszcze większe zdumienie wprawił ją widok większości członków Zakonu Feniksa, Malfoyów, kilku znanych jej aurorów i przedstawicieli Ministerstwa oraz innych osób, których zwyczajnie nie powinno tu być.

\- Posiadającego magię, pani Weasley. Dziecka będącego czarodziejem – odparł krótko Harry.

 **Kiedy Dursleyowie obudzili się rano w pewien nudny, szary wtorek, od którego zaczyna się nasza opowieść, w zachmurzonym niebie nie było niczego, co by zapowiadało owe dziwne i tajemnicze rzeczy, które miały się wkrótce wydarzyć w całym kraju.**

Pamiętała doskonale tamten dzień. Nie tylko dlatego, że był to jeden z najbardziej ponurych dni, jakie miała okazję przeżyć. Chodziło tu bardziej o to, jak zachowywał się jej dziadek. Westchnęła współczująco, przypominając sobie, jak wiele dusz zostało skazanych wówczas na potępienie i wysłanych do najgorszych części Piekła. A fakt, że przez kolejny tydzień nie mogli odnaleźć tych dwóch konkretnych dusz był co najmniej niekorzystny dla umarłych. Gdyby nie to, że w pełni na to zasłużył, Nim mogłaby zacząć współczuć Voldemortowi tego, co go czeka, gdy wreszcie opuści ziemski padół.

 **Pan Dursley nucił coś pod nosem, zawiązując swój najnudniejszy krawat, a pani Dursley wyrwała się na chwilę z domu na plotki, gdy tylko udało się jej wepchnąć wrzeszczącego Dudleya do dziecinnego krzesła na wysokich nogach.**

\- A pro po wrzasków strzyki, Daf, jeżeli uważasz, że to Petunia ma koszmarny głos, uwierz, że wolałabyś nie słyszeć tego, co nasz drogi Głos nazwał nuceniem Verona… To jest dopiero horror. Pokazałbym ci wspomnienia dotyczące jego umiejętności wokalnych, ale nawet ja nie jestem aż tak okrutny – westchnął, kiwając głową Potter i uśmiechając się do blondynki.

\- Wierzę na słowy, Rian, naprawdę, wierzę na słowo – odpowiedziała, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Zignorowali zgodnie zszokowane spojrzenia. Gryfon i Ślizgonka w przyjaznej rozmowie? Czyżby świat zbliżał się ku zagładzie?

 **Żadne z nich nie zauważyło wielkiej, brązowej sowy, która przeleciała za oknem.**

\- Klasyczny sposób na budowanie napięcia, doprawdy, mogliby się trochę bardziej postarać – westchnęła na tyle chicho, by nikt nie usłyszał jej głosu.

 _\- Radziłbym ci się mocniej postarać, jeżeli nie chcesz zostać odkryta, Nim._

Podskoczyła, rozglądając się dookoła, a potem spiorunowała wzrokiem szczerzącego się Pottera.

\- _Jeszcze raz mnie tak wystraszysz, Rian, a obiecuję, że załatwię ci letnią pracę u Muszki – warknęła w odpowiedzi._

\- _Dobra, już dobra, siedzę cicho_ – potulnie zgodził się chłopak.

 **O wpół do dziewiątej pan Dursley chwycił neseser, musnął wargami policzek pani Dursley i spróbował pocałować na pożegnanie Dudleya, ale mu się to nie udało, bo Dudley miał akurat napad szału i opryskiwał ściany owsianką.**

\- Bezczelny bachor – mruknął ktoś z tłumu.

\- To _to jeszcze nic, ciekawe jak zareagują, gdy dowiedzą się o tym, co robił, będąc starszym_ – parsknął Harry, spoglądając na miejsce, w którym siedziała Nim.

\- _Jak ty to znosiłeś, Młody?_ – spytała, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- _Jakoś musiałem_ – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Przytuliła go mentalnie.

 **\- Nieznośny bachor - zarechotał pan Dursley, wychodząc z domu.**

\- On to popiera?! – krzyknęła oburzona pani Weasley.

\- Żeby tylko popierał – odparł Fred, spoglądając współczującym wzrokiem na Pottera.

 **Wsiadł do samochodu i wyjechał tyłem sprzed numeru czwartego na Privet Drive. Na rogu ulicy dostrzegł pierwszą oznakę pewnej nienormalności - kota studiującego jakąś mapę.**

Rudowłose klony wymieniły znaczące wspomnienie z czarnowłosym i skinęli głową, uśmiechając się do siebie znacząco.

 **Dopiero po chwili do pana Dursleya dotarło to, co zobaczył, więc obrócił gwałtownie głowę, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz.**

\- Ktoś tu ma spóźniony refleks – powiedziała niewinnym głosem Ginny, spoglądając wymownie w górę.

 **Na rogu Privet Drive rzeczywiście stał bury kot, ale nie studiował żadnej mapy.**

\- To w końcu studiuje mapę czy nie studiuje? – spytał Ron, patrząc z irytacją na książkę.

\- Ronald, koty nie studiują map, nawet te czarodziejskie, to po prostu niemożliwe. Ot, złudzenie optyczne – odparła Hermiona, patrząc na niego z miną pod tytułem „Nawet nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić".

Siedzący obok tej dwójki Harry uśmiechnął się jedynie pod nosem i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z swoją ulubioną nauczycielką transmutacji.

 **Co mógł sobie pomyśleć pan Dursley? To, co pomyślałby każdy rozsądny człowiek - że musiało to być jakieś złudzenie optyczne.**

\- Z całą pewnością jesteś rozsądnym człowiekiem, Hermiono.

Nim uśmiechnęła się niemal niezauważalnie.

 **Zamrugał parę razy i utkwił spojrzenie w kocie, a kot utkwił spojrzenie w nim. Pan Dursley skręcił na rogu ulicy i wjechał na szosę, obserwując kota w lusterku. Kot odczytywał teraz napis PRIVET DRIVE - nie, tylko wpatrywał się w tabliczkę z tym napisem, bo przecież koty nie potrafią czytać, a tym bardziej studiować map. Pan Dursley otrząsnął się lekko i wyrzucił kota z myśli. Kiedy zbliżał się do miasta, po głowie chodziło mu już tylko wielkie zamówienie na świdry, które miał dzisiaj otrzymać**

\- Do dzisiaj nie mogę zrozumieć, jakim cudem z taką łatwością przychodzi mu myślenie tylko o jednej rzeczy, zwłaszcza jeżeli jest to tak nudna rzecz, jak te jego świdry – westchnął zielonooki Gryfon.

 **Na skraju miasta został jednak zmuszony do zapomnienia o świdrach.**

\- Tragedia!

\- Koniec świata!

\- Biada nam, oj biada!

\- Czym prędzej do schronu! – zawołali jednocześnie rudzi bliźniacy, chowając się pod stołem.

 **Kiedy utkwił w normalnym porannym korku ulicznym, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że naokoło jest mnóstwo dziwacznie ubranych ludzi.**

\- Co jest dziwnego w dziwnie ubranych ludziach? Ot, mógł to być przecież jakiś festyn czy coś takiego – powiedziała Hermiona, kręcąc głową.

 _Ciekawe czy Rian się na mnie obrazi, jeżeli zmienię ja w królika?_ – przemknęło przez myśl Nim.

 _\- Nim, zostaw Hermionę w spokoju. Nie, nie możesz zmienić jej w królika._

 _\- Ale Riaaan_ – zaczęła.

 _\- Nie, to moje ostatnie słowo._

 _\- Jak sobie życzysz, ale ty za to nie czytaj mi w myślach, dzieciaku_ – prychnęła.

 **Ludzi w pelerynach.**

\- Gdyby nie to, że jest ranek, a nie wieczór, stwierdziłabym, że to Halloween.

\- Ja tam obstawiam czarodziei.

\- Brawo, Sherlocku.

 **Pan Dursley nie znosił ludzi ubierających się śmiesznie, na przykład młodych ludzi w tych wszystkich cudacznych strojach.**

\- Zapomniał wół, jak cielęciem był.

\- Jakoby też rok bez wiosny mieć chcieli, którzy chcą, żeby młodzi nie szaleli – westchnął Harry i uniósł brwi, widząc zdumione spojrzenia. – Nie znacie Kochanowskiego? – spytał.

\- _Niiiiiiim, ratuj! Oni nie znają Kochanowskiego_ – jęknął. – _Przecież to jeden z najbardziej znanych polskich czarodziejów, a oni go nie znają_ – dodał.

 _\- No właśnie, Rian. Polskich czarodziejów. Proszę cię, nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby spora część obecnych tutaj nie wiedziała, gdzie leży Polska._

 **Doszedł do wniosku, że to jakaś nowa, głupia moda.**

\- Nowa, to ona na pewno nie jest. Głupia też nie.

 **Zabębnił palcami w kierownicę i wówczas jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą w pobliżu grupkę tych dziwaków. Szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie podnieceni. Pan Dursley stwierdził z oburzeniem, że niektórzy wcale nie są młodzi; o, ten mężczyzna na pewno jest starszy od niego, a ma na sobie szmaragdowozieloną pelerynę! Trzeba mieć naprawdę czelność! Po chwili przyszło mu jednak na myśl, że to jakiś wygłup - ci ludzie po prostu przeprowadzają zbiórkę na jakiś równie bzdurny cel... tak, na pewno o to chodzi.**

Większość z osób zebranych w Sali zdawało się rozumieć, o jakim dniu mówi Głos. Zwłaszcza ci starsi, którzy wiedzieli, że tylko jednego dnia magiczna społeczność była tak bliska zdemaskowania się przed światem mugoli. W kierunku Harry'ego zaczęły być kierowane współczujące spojrzenia.

 **Sznur samochodów ruszył i kilka minut później pan Dursley wjechał na parking firmy Grunnings, a w jego myślach z powrotem zagościły świdry.**

 _Ciekawe, ile jeszcze razy o tym zapomni?_

 **W swoim gabinecie na dziewiątym piętrze pan Dursley zawsze siedział plecami do okna. Tego dnia okazało się to okolicznością sprzyjającą, bo gdyby siedział przodem, trudno by mu było skupić się na świdrach.**

\- I świat niechybnie by się skończył – westchnął klon Freda. George? Nim nigdy nie mogła zapamiętać bliźniaka z siedemnastoma piegami na nosie.

 **Nie widział sów przelatujących jawnie w biały dzień, choć widzieli je ludzie na ulicy; pokazywali je sobie palcami i gapili się na nie z otwartymi ustami.**

\- Co jest takiego niezwykłego w sowach? – spytała zdziwiona pierwszoroczna Puchonka.

\- Dla mugoli? Sporo.

 **Większość z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widziała sowy, nawet w nocy. Natomiast pan Dursley prze żył normalne, całkowicie wolne od sów przedpołudnie. Na-wrzeszczał po kolei na pięciu pracowników. Odbył kilka ważnych rozmów telefonicznych, a potem znowu na kogoś nawrzeszczał.**

\- Miły, normalny dzień Verona Dursleya. Naprawdę współczuję ludziom, którzy muszą z nim pracować – mruknął Potter.

Chwilę później w zielonych oczach chłopaka pojawił się złośliwy błysk.

 _\- Nim?_

 _\- Tak, kochanie?_

 _\- Sam dalej wisi ci przysługę, nie?_

 _\- Nawet jeśli, to co?_

 _\- Nic takiego, tak mi tylko przyszło coś do głowy…_

 _\- Młody!_

 _\- Potem, Nimuś, potem._

 **Był w wyśmienitym nastroju aż do pory lunchu, kiedy pomyślał, że dobrze by było wyprostować nogi, przejść się na drugą stronę ulicy i kupić sobie w piekarni bułkę z rodzynkami.**

\- Zjadłbym bułkę z rodzynkami – oznajmił ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki Goyle.

\- Ja też – dodał drugi z goryli Malfoya.

 **Dawno już zapomniał o ludziach w pelerynach**

\- Ma wyjątkowo krótką pamięć – stwierdziła Tonks, krzywiąc się.

 **kiedy nagle natknął się na nich tuż obok piekarni. Zmierzył ich gniewnym spojrzeniem.**

\- I on chce niby nas przestraszyć swoim spojrzeniem? Jeżeli ktoś powinien się tu kogoś bać, to on nas, a nie my go – prychnął Lucjusz Malfoy.

 **Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego, ale budzili w nim niepokój.**

\- Prawidłowo.

 **W tej grupce również szeptano o czymś z ożywieniem, ale nie zauważył, by ktoś miał w ręku puszkę do zbierania datków. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu, niosąc torbę z wielkim kawałem ciasta z orzechami, usłyszał strzępy rozmowy.**

 **\- ...Potterowie, zgadza się, ja też o tym słyszałem...**

 **\- ...tak, to ich syn, Harry...**

Z trudem powstrzymała jęk, widząc wbity w ścianę wzrok Harry'ego. Objęła go mentalnie, gładząc po głowie i śpiewając w jego umyśle dobrze znaną im piosenkę, którą zwykła śpiewać matka, gdy któreś z ich rodzeństwa miało koszmar.

 _\- Nic mi nie jest, Nim_ – westchnął.

 _\- Przepraszam, Rian, nie spodziewałam się, że wspomną tu o tym._

 _\- Nic się nie stało, Siostrzyczko. Poza tym… prędzej czy później i tak by musieli się o tym dowiedzieć, więc tylko przyśpieszyłaś to, co nadejść musiało._

 **Pan Dursley zatrzymał się, jakby mu nogi wrosły w chodnik. Poczuł falę lęku. Spojrzał przez ramię na dziwnie ubranych osobników, jakby chciał ich o coś zagadnąć, ale się rozmyślił.**

\- Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że to zwiastuje kłopoty? – mruknął Ron.

\- Bo takie rzeczy zawsze zwiastują kłopoty, Weasley? Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś chociaż na chwilę ruszył głową – odparł z kpiną Malfoy Junior.

 **Przeszedł pospiesznie przez ulicę, wjechał windą na dziewiąte piętro, warknął na swoją sekretarkę, żeby mu nikt nie przeszkadzał, złapał za słuchawkę telefonu i już prawie wykręcił numer do domu, kiedy znowu się rozmyślił.**

\- _To co ty na to, Nimuś?_ – spytał niewinnym głosem, który w połączeniu z szatańskim uśmiechem na jego twarzy, sprawił, że po plecach dziewczyny przeszły ciarki.

 _\- Może._

 _\- Jesteś podła…_

 _\- I nie zapominaj o tym, kochanie._

 **Odłożył słuchawkę i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, szarpiąc wąsy.**

\- Powinien uważać, jeżeli nie chce stracić ich wszystkich.

 **Nie, nie dajmy się zwariować... W końcu nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego! Mnóstwo ludzi może się nazywać Potter i mieć syna Harry'ego.**

\- Um, właściwie to nazwisko Potter nie jest w cale takie popularne, zwłaszcza w czarodziejskim świecie, nie wspominając już o tym, że Harry też raczej jest z tych imion, które zazwyczaj…

\- Miona, ciszej – przerwał Gryfonce jej chłopak.

 **A kiedy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest nawet pewny, czy syn jego szwagierki ma na imię Harry.**

\- On nie wiedział, jak się nazywasz? – zawołała oburzona pani Weasley.

\- Um, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby dalej nie wiedział – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

 **Nigdy go nie widział. Bardzo możliwe, że nazywa się Harvey. Albo Harold.**

\- Harold! – wrzasnął Bliźniak Numer Dwa, spoglądając z zachwytem na swego brata.

\- Słyszałeś, Gred? Harold, Harold Potter! – zawołał Fred, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

Nim wywróciła oczami. W zasadzie większość z obecnych w Wielkiej Sali też nie znała imienia jej brata.

 **Nie ma powodu, by niepokoić panią Dursley; każde wspomnienie o siostrze zawsze ją przygnębiało. Nie miał jej tego za złe - ostatecznie, gdyby on miał taką siostrę... Ale mimo wszystko, ci ludzie w pelerynach...**

Warknęła. Co ten idiota chciał od ich matki? Naprawdę, sama myśl o tym, że przez ten piekielny… tfu! Niebiański rytuał byli w jakikolwiek sposób spokrewnieni… skrzywiła się.

 **Tego popołudnia było mu trochę trudniej skupić się na świdrach, a kiedy o piątej opuszczał firmę, był w takim stanie, że wpadł na kogoś tuż za drzwiami.**

\- Tragedia, po prostu czysta tragedia! – prychnął Potter. – Mam nadzieję, że chociaż przeprosił.

 **\- Przykro mi - mruknął, gdy drobny staruszek, na którego wpadł, zatoczył się i prawie upadł.**

Z trudem powstrzymała śmiech, gdy zobaczyła, że Rian otworzył usta i w szoku wpatrywał się w książkę.

\- Rian? – spytała ostrożnie Luna.

\- On… On zna… On zna takie słowo, jak „przepraszam" – wydukał czarnowłosy.

 **Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że staruszek ma na sobie fioletową pelerynę. I wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia rozgniewanego tym, że ktoś o mało co nie powalił go na ziemię. Przeciwnie, na jego twarzy zakwitł szeroki uśmiech i zaskrzeczał tak, że przechodnie zaczęli się oglądać**

 _A ja głupia myślałam, że tylko Chochlik cieszy się z takich rzeczy._

 **Niech szanownemu panu nie będzie przykro, bo dzisiaj nic nie może zepsuć mi humoru! Ciesz się pan ze mną, bo już nie ma Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć, nawet mugole tacy jak pan! Bo to szczęśliwy, ach, jak szczęśliwy dzień!**

\- Doprawdy, pomyślałby kto, że dorosły czarodziej będzie umiał się lepiej zachować wśród ludzi! Przecież on mógł nas zdemaskować! – zawołała profesor Sprout.

\- Moja droga, jeżeli nie zdemaskowali nas czarodzieje chodzący w czarodziejskich szatach, to wątpię czy udałoby się to takiej błahostce – odparł dyrektor.

\- Czasem najmniejszy kamień, jest w stanie wywołać największą lawinę – szepnął cicho Harry.

 **Po czym uściskał pana Dursleya serdecznie i odszedł. Pana Dursleya całkowicie zamurowało. Został uściskany przez zupełnie nieznajomego człowieka! I nazwano go mugolem, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć.**

Rozległy się ciche chichoty.

 **Był wstrząśnięty. Pobiegł do samochodu i ruszył w drogę do domu, mając nadzieję, że coś mu się przywidziało, a zdarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo nie pochwalał wybujałej wyobraźni.**

\- Rian – zaczął z przerażeniem Bliźniak Numer Jeden.

\- Powiedz, że ten głos – kontynuował Bliźniak Numer Dwa.

\- Robi sobie żarty – pałeczkę znów przejął Wiewiór I…

\- Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby – tylko po, by przekazać ją Wiewiórowi II.

\- Ktoś nie pochwalał wybujałej wyobraźni – jęknął starszy z bliźniaków.

\- Wybaczcie, chłopaki – odpowiedział jedynie Harry, powodując zbiorowy jęk.

 **Kiedy wjechał na podjazd przed numerem czwartym, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył - i wcale mu to nie poprawiło nastroju - był bury kot, którego spostrzegł dzisiaj rano. Teraz kot siedział na murku otaczającym ich ogród. Był pewny, że to ten sam kot, bo miał takie same ciemniejsze obwódki wokół oczu.**

\- Czyżby koci prześladowca? – zapytała wesoło Dafne.

\- Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, Daf, wcale bym się nie zdziwił – odpowiedział Gred.

 **\- Siooo! - krzyknął pan Dursley. Kot nawet nie drgnął, tylko zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.**

\- Rian, chyba wygramy – stwierdził Fred.

\- Przecież wiem.

 **Czy tak się zachowują normalne koty?**

\- Te, które nie są kotami już tak.

 **Pan Dursley wzdrygnął się i wszedł do domu. Nadal nie zamierzał wspominać o tym wszystkim żonie.**

 _Pantoflarz się buntuje?_ – mruknęła Nim.

 **Pani Dursley spędziła normalny, całkiem miły dzień. Podczas obiadu opowiedziała mu o problemach, jakie ma sąsiadka ze swoją córką, i o tym, że Dudley nauczył się nowego słowa („nie chcę!").**

\- Och, jakież to cudowne! Bijcie pokłony, ludu niemądry, przed mądrością i ideałem dziecka tego! Brawo! - prychnęła Luna.

\- Promyczku, co w ciebie wstąpiło? – spytał niewinnie Harry.

\- Obawiam się, że to jeden ze Skrzydełek – westchnęła.

\- Doprawdy, daliby nam już spokój. – Pokręcił głową.

 **Pan Dursley starał się zachowywać normalnie. Kiedy w końcu udało im się zapakować Dudleya do łóżeczka, wszedł do saloniku i zdążył na koniec dziennika wieczornego.**

Wymieniła znaczące spojrzenie z Młodym, zastanawiając się nad tym, kiedy mogłaby zrealizować Plan. Wiedziała, że będzie jej do tego potrzebna pomoc Muszki i Sama, chociaż ten drugi był ostatecznością. Jak znała Samaela, doniósłby o wszystkim jej rodzicom i skończyłoby się na szlabanie. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli zostałaby przyłapana. Mogła sobie być księżniczką Piekieł, miała jednak znacznie mniej prywatności niż zwykłe, śmiertelne dziewczyny. Nie wspominając już o obowiązkach.

 _\- Rian?_

 _\- Aye?_

 _\- Pamiętasz, że w Wielki Piątek mamy mecz ze Skrzydełkami?_ – spytała, marszcząc brwi.

 _\- A, to. Jasne, chociaż nie rozumiem idei tych meczów. Przecież zawsze wygrywamy, tylko po to by przegrać kolejny w Wielką Niedzielę. I po co?_ – westchnął.

 _\- Tradycja, Młody, tradycja._

 **\- I ostatnia wiadomość. Obserwatorzy ptaków donoszą o bardzo dziwnym zachowaniu krajowych sów. Choć normalnie sowy polują w nocy i nie widzi się ich w ciągu dnia, z setek doniesień wynika, że dzisiaj sowy latały we wszystkich kierunkach od samego rana. Specjaliści nie są w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego sowy tak nagle zmieniły swoje zwyczaje. - Tu spiker pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. - To bardzo tajemnicza sprawa. A teraz posłuchajmy, co Jim McGuffin ma do powiedzenia o pogodzie. Jim, czy tej nocy zanosi się na jakiś deszcz sów?**

\- Ha ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne, tyle że nie – mruknęła Dafne, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Coraz częściej dochodzę do wniosku, że mugole nie mają poczucia humoru.

 **\- No cóż, Ted - odpowiedział facet od pogody - nie bardzo się na tym znam, ale wiem, że nie tylko sowy zachowywały się dziś bardzo dziwnie. Dzwonili do mnie telewidzowie z Kentu, Yorkshire i Dundee, mówiąc, że zamiast obiecanego przez mnie deszczu mieli prawdziwą ulewę meteorytów! Może niektórzy wcześniej zaczęli obchodzić Noc Sztucznych Ogni? Ludzie, to dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu! Ale mogę wam obiecać, że w nocy będzie padało.**

 _Czyli ten stary piernik wiedział. Musiał wiedzieć. Na Dziewiąty Krąg, jakże ja go nie znoszę! Jak wielkim dupkiem trzeba być, by zrobić coś takiemu tak diabelskiemu dziecku w noc, w którą ma padać? Hymmm, ciekawe czy jest na naszej Liście. Musiałabym się spytać dziadka. Ej! Mam pomysł. Ciekawe czy zamknięcie go w pomieszczeniu z cytrynowymi dropsami, których nie może dotknąć, dało by mu do myślenia?_

 **Pan Dursley poczuł się bardzo niepewnie. Meteoryty nad całą Anglią? Sowy latające w biały dzień? Tajemniczy osobnicy w pelerynach? I to szeptanie... szeptanie o Potterach...**

\- Czy wy naprawdę nie mieliście nic innego do roboty, niż gadanie o mojej rodzinie? – spytał chłodno Harry, spoglądając z irytacją na dorosłych.

 **Do saloniku weszła pani Dursley, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty. Nie, tak nie można. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. Odchrząknął nerwowo.**

 _\- Nie kojarzy ci się to z czymś, Nim?_

 _\- Też przyszedł ci do głowy ojciec po wypadzie do Spitego Anioła z wujkami?_

 _\- Tia, do dzisiaj pamiętam wrzaski matki, kiedy wrócił. Zwłaszcza, że ciotka widziała go gadającymi z tymi anielicami._

 _\- To było urocze, aczkolwiek godzić się mogli ciszej_ – dodała, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Eee... Petunio, kochanie... nie miałaś ostatnio wiadomości od swojej siostry?

 **Jak się spodziewał, pani Dursley spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zdumionego bazyliszka. Zwykle udawali, że nie ma siostry.**

\- Szczerze wątpię – powiedziała Dafne, spoglądając na książkę z rozbawieniem.

\- W cóż wątpisz, nasza droga ślizgońska królowo? – spytał niewinnie George.

\- W ten kawałek o zdumionym bazyliszku.

\- A czemuż to? – zapytał Harry.

\- Rian, tyle lat chodzisz po tym świecie i jeszcze się nie dowiedziałeś, że bazyliszki nie mogą się zdziwić? One co najwyżej mogą kogoś zabić, ale zdziwić się nie zdziwią, no chyba że same siebie zabiją – odparła sennym głosem Luna.

 **\- Nie - odpowiedziała ostrym tonem. - Dlaczego pytasz?**

 **\- Dziwne rzeczy były w dzienniku - wymamrotał pan Dursley. - Sowy... spadające gwiazdy... a w mieście widziałem mnóstwo cudacznie poubieranych ludzi...**

\- Czyli już wiemy, co robić, jak się dzieją dziwne rzeczy! – oznajmił niewinnie Ron.

\- Taaak?

\- Powinniśmy zapytać twojej ciotki Harry, czy nie miała ostatnio jakichś wiadomości od twojej matki – oznajmił zupełnie, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

\- No i co? - warknęła pani Dursley.

\- Cóż, tak sobie pomyślałem... może... może to ma coś wspólnego z... no wiesz... jej towarzystwem.

- _Gdyby to miało coś wspólnego z towarzystwem rodziców, byłoby o wiele ciekawiej_ – powiedział wesoło nasz główny bohater.

Nim uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, dodając:

 _\- Aye, zwłaszcza, że Skierka kończyła wtedy sto lat._

 **Pani Dursley wessała łyk herbaty przez zaciśnięte wargi. Pan Dursley zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć jej, że słyszał nazwisko „Potter". Uznał, że byłoby to zbyt śmiałe posunięcie. Zamiast tego powiedział, siląc się na obojętność:**

 **\- Ich syn... musi być teraz w wieku Dudleya, prawda?**

 **\- Tak przypuszczam - odpowiedziała sucho pani Dursley.**

 **\- Zaraz, jak on ma na imię? Howard, tak?**

-Ugh, trzymajcie mnie – jęknął Harry, patrząc błagalnie na bliźniaczych rudzielców, którzy uśmiechali się złośliwie.

\- Ależ czemu, co się stanęło, nasz drogi Howardzie? – spytała niewinnie Dafne.

\- Pożałujesz tego, Daf – mruknął, piorunując ją wzrokiem.

 **\- Harry. Obrzydliwe, pospolite imię.**

 **\- Och, tak... - mruknął pan Dursley, a serce w nim zamarło. - Tak, zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie.**

\- Bo Dudley to takie piękne imię, że szkoda słów.

Hadrian. Hadrian Haldir Jameson Potter-Raven.

 _\- Tak w ogóle, czyim pomysłem był Haldir?_ – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

 _\- Haldir? Aurora miała wtedy fazę na Władcę Pierścieni, początkowo chciała, żebyś się nazywał Aragorn Legolas, ale rodzice się nie zgodzili, potem odrzucili Elessara Boromira, więc dąsała się tak długo aż udało jej się ubłagać Haldira_ – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się wesoło.

\- _Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?_ – westchnął, kręcąc głową.

 _\- Ty narzekasz? A co ja mam powiedzieć, co?_ – mruknęła.

 _\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Nimrodel._

 **Poszli na górę i więcej już o tym nie wspominał. Kiedy pani Dursley zamknęła się w łazience, pan Dursley podkradł się do okna sypialni i zerknął na ogród przed domem. Kot wciąż tam siedział. Wpatrywał się w Privet Drive, jakby na coś czekał.**

\- Uparta kicia, nie ma co – stwierdziła Ginny, udając, że nie widzi spojrzenia, którym w odpowiedzi obdarzyła ją profesor McGonagall.

 **Czyżby miał halucynacje? I czy może to mieć coś wspólnego z Potterami? Bo gdyby tak... gdyby się okazało, że są spokrewnieni z jakimiś... Nie, tego by chyba nie zniósł.**

 _Tylko i wyłącznie przez ten cholerny rytuał jesteśmy spokrewnieni, więc to się nie liczy. Nie mniej, nie bój nic, wujaszku, milusia cela w Piekle już na ciebie czeka._

\- Za dużo grzybków-halucynków.

 **Położyli się do łóżka. Pani Dursley szybko zasnęła, ale pan Dursley leżał i rozmyślał o tym wszystkim. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nawet gdyby Potterowie mieli z tym coś wspólnego, nie było powodu, by niepokoili jego i panią Dursley. Dobrze wiedzieli, co on i Petunia myślą o nich i o ludziach ich pokroju... Trudno sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób on i Petunia mogliby zostać wplątani w coś, do czego może dojść... Poczuł ulgę, ziewnął i przewrócił się na bok. Nie, nas to nie może dotyczyć...**

\- Standardowe zagranie. Myśli sobie ,,nie, nas to nie może dotyczyć" i chwilę później okazuje się, że był w błędzie – oznajmiła Panna Wiem To Wszystko A Nawet Więcej.

 **Jak bardzo się mylił!**

\- A nie mówiłam? – spytała, patrząc na zebranych wszystkowidzącym wzrokiem.

 **Pan Dursley zapadł w niezbyt zresztą spokojny sen, ale kot na murku nie okazywał najmniejszych oznak senności. Siedział tam, nieruchomy jak posąg, z oczami utkwionymi w dalekim końcu Privet Drive. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy w sąsiedniej uliczce trzasnęły drzwi samochodu, ani kiedy dwie sowy prze leciały mu nad głową. Nie poruszył się aż do północy.**

\- Nie bolały pani plecy, pani profesor? – zapytał niewinnym tonem Harry, patrząc z uśmiechem na nauczycielkę transmutacji.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym pan mówi, panie Potter – odparła jedynie, kręcąc głową, chociaż w jej oczach można było dostrzec cień rozbawienia.

 **Na rogu, który z taką uwagą obserwował kot, pojawił się jakiś człowiek. Pojawił się tak nagle i bezszelestnie, iż można było pomyśleć, że wyrósł spod ziemi. Ogon kota drgnął, a oczy mu się zwęziły.**

\- Uuuu, ktokolwiek to jest, niech lepiej ucieka! – zawołał George.

\- Tak! Niech ucieka, gdzie pieprz rośnie albo będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z profesor Mine! – dodał Fred, by po chwili umilknąć, widząc piorunujące spojrzenie wspomnianej nauczycielki.

 **Jeszcze nigdy ktoś taki nie pojawił się na Privet Drive. Był to wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, bardzo stary, sądząc po brodzie i srebrnych włosach, które opadały mu aż do pasa. Miał na sobie sięgający ziemi purpurowy płaszcz i długie buty na wysokim obcasie. Zza połówek okularów błyskały jasne, niebieskie oczy, a bardzo długi i zakrzywiony nos sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był złamany w przynajmniej dwóch miejscach.**

\- Profesor Dumbledore! – zawołało kilku Gryfonów, patrząc na dyrektora, który się im ukłonił.

 **Nazywał się Albus Dumbledore.**

Rozległy się owacje ze strony uczniów, lecz tylko nieliczni zastanawiali się, co tak naprawdę robi na mugolskiej ulicy, o północy dyrektor Hogwartu.

 **Albus Dumbledore zdawał się nie mieć zielonego pojęcia o tym, że właśnie przybył na ulicę, na której to wszystko - od jego nazwiska po dziwaczne buty - było bardzo źle widziane.**

\- Miał pan? – spytała niewinnie Ginny.

\- Zapewniam panią, że byłem tego w pełni świadomy, panno Weasley – odparł spokojny, dobrotliwym tonem były nauczyciel transmutacji.

 **Z zapałem grzebał w płaszczu, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. Nie zdawał sobie też sprawy z tego, że od dłuższego czasu jest obserwowany, aż nagle podniósł głowę i zobaczył kota, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z drugiego końca uliczki. Zacmokał i mruknął:**

 **\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać.**

 **Znalazł to, czego szukał, w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Wyglądało jak srebrna zapalniczka. Otworzył to, uniósł i pstryknął. Najbliższa latarnia zgasła z lekkim trzaskiem**

\- Super! Co to za bajer, psorze? – spytał podniecony Gred.

\- I gdzie można to kupić? – dodał z nadzieją Fred.

\- Obawiam się, chłopcy, że nigdzie. Jest to bowiem mój osobisty wynalazek, którego mam jedyną kopię.

Równoczesny jęk wydobył się z gardeł zawiedzonych bliźniaków. Harry jednak spojrzał na nich i mrugnął znacząco. Bój się, Albusie Dumbledore, bowiem Hadrian Potter-Raven planuje spłatać ci figla!

 **Pstryknął znowu - następna latarnia mrugnęła i zgasła. Pstrykał wygaszaczem dwanaście razy, aż jedynymi światłami na ulicy pozostały dwa maleńkie punkciki - oczy obserwującego go kota. Gdyby ktoś wyjrzał teraz przez okno - nawet gdyby to była pani Dursley - nie byłby w stanie dostrzec, co się dzieje na ulicy.**

\- Tym razem ja muszę wyrazić swoje wątpliwości. Obawiam się, że osoba, która to pisała nie zna Petunii Dursley, która byłaby w stanie dostrzec co się dzieje nawet w najciemniejszych czeluściach Piekieł, ba! Byłaby w stanie zapamiętać i dokładnie opisać, dodając oczywiście od siebie niezliczoną ilość uwag o uczestnikach zdarzenia, miejscu, czasie i wielu innych dotyczących go rzeczach. Taki to już typ, żyrafus pospolitus – oznajmił spokojnie wnuczek Pana Piekieł.

 **Dumbledore wsunął wygaszacz za pazuchę i ruszył w kierunku numeru czwartego, gdzie przysiadł na murku obok kota. Nie spojrzał na niego, ale po chwili przemówił:**

 **\- Co za spotkanie, profesor McGonagall!**

\- Nie nauczono pana, panie profesorze, że kultura wymaga, by patrzeć w oczy swemu rozmówcy? – spytała niewinnie Dafne, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

Hadrian uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wiedząc, że Ślizgonka szczerze nie znosi dyrektora. Nie dziwił jej się zbytnio.

 **Odwrócił głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do burego kota, ale ten gdzieś zniknął. Zamiast tego uśmiechał się do nieco srogo wyglądającej kobiety w prostokątnych okularach, których kształt był identyczny z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu kota. Ona też miała na sobie długi płaszcz, tyle że szmaragdowy. Czarne włosy upięła w ciasny, bułeczkowaty kok. Wyglądała na bardzo wzburzoną.**

Przez stół Gryffindoru przebiegł radosny okrzyk i po Wielkiej Sali przetoczyła się fala wiwatów kierowanych w stronę profesorki transmutacji. Najgłośniej klaskali i wołali oczywiście bliźniacy Weasley, którzy spoglądali triumfalnie na Pottera. Chłopak wywrócił oczami, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty dwie sakiewki i rzucił po jednej dla każdego. Zakład to zakład, a że przy okazji da to szansę jego psotnikom na stworzenie większej ilości niezbędników huncwotów… lepiej dla niego.

 **\- Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja? - zapytała.**

 **\- Ależ, droga pani profesor, nigdy nie widziałem kota, który by siedział tak sztywno.**

\- To było niegrzeczne, profesorze – powiedziała Luna, rzucając karcące spojrzenie nauczycielowi.

 **\- Sam by pan zesztywniał, gdyby panu przyszło siedzieć na murze przez cały dzień - odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall.**

 **\- Cały dzień? I w ogóle pani nie świętowała? Idąc tutaj, musiałem wpaść na chyba z tuzin biesiad i przyjęć.**

\- Moment, co? – spytał cichym, chłodnym głosem.

\- O co panu chodzi, panie Potter? – zapytała najbardziej znienawidzona nauczycielka Obrony przed Czarną Magią w historii Hogwartu.

\- Wy wtedy świętowaliście?

\- Oczywiście, że świętowaliśmy, co w tym dziwnego?

\- Nieee, to wcale nie jest dziwne, że świętowaliście śmierć moich rodziców, to wcale nie jest do jasnej cholery dziwne, że biesiadowaliście tylko dlatego, że roczne dziecko straciło rodziców i stało się sierotą. Nie, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, że opijaliście śmierć dwojga młodych, wspaniałych ludzi, którzy mieli przed sobą całe życie, a którzy zostali zamordowani. NIE TO WCALE NIE JEST DZIWNE. To jest… chore – warknął, z trudem nad sobą panując.

Zamknął oczy, a Nim objęła go mentalnie, próbując uspokoić. Śpiewała cicho jedną z jej ulubionych kołysanek, licząc, że pozwoli ona na to, by jej mały braciszek zapanował nad swoimi emocjami. Czuła jego złość, smutek i żal.

 _\- Jak oni mogli, Nim?_

 _\- Och, maleńki. Musisz zrozumieć, świętowali, bo horror, który ich prześladował skończył się. Owszem, to nie było sprawiedliwe, że radowali się ze śmierci rodziców, ale nie patrzyli na to w ten sposób. Dla nich liczyło się to, że są wolni. Radość tłumu trudno jest zaburzyć cierpieniem jednostki, kochanie_ – szepnęła, gładząc go po plecach.

 _\- To boli…_

 _\- I powinno boleć, kochanie._

 _\- Dziękuję, że tu jesteś._

 _\- Nie masz za co dziękować, skarbie, zawsze będę przy tobie._

 **Profesor McGonagall prychnęła ze złością.**

 **\- Och, tak, wiem, wszyscy świętują. Można by pomyśleć, że powinni być trochę ostrożniejsi, ale nie... Nawet mugole zauważyli, że coś się święci. Mówili o tym w wieczornych wiadomościach. - Wskazała podbródkiem ciemne okna salonu państwa Dursleyów. - Sama słyszałam. Stada sów... spadające gwiazdy... Nie są aż takimi głupcami. Muszą coś zauważyć. Spadające gwiazdy w Kencie! Mogę się założyć, że to sprawka Dedalusa Diggle. Nigdy nie odznaczał się rozsądkiem.**

Nauczycielka transmutacji posłała przepraszające spojrzenie w kierunku wspomnianego mężczyzny, który sam nie wiedział czy powinien się śmiać, czy być oburzony.

 **\- Trudno mieć do niego pretensję - stwierdził łagodnie Dumbledore. - W końcu przez całe jedenaście lat niewiele mieliśmy okazji do świętowania.**

\- A morderstwo szanowanej rodziny i osierocenie małego chłopca, z całą pewnością jest do tego idealnym powodem! – warknął Potter, ignorując współczujące spojrzenia.

\- Złość piękności szkodzi, Rian – powiedział wesoło Fred, jednak w oczach rudzielca krył się smutek.

\- Nie żeby tobie mogło już coś zaszkodzić – dodał George, schylając się przed lecącą w jego kierunku klątwą.

\- Kurde, Rian, panuj nad sobą!

Nim uśmiechnęła się. _Chłopaki, macie u mnie po flaszce._

 **\- Wiem - powiedziała ze złością profesor McGonagall. - To jednak nie powód, żeby całkowicie tracić głowę. Ludzie nie zachowują najmniejszej ostrożności, łażą po ulicach w biały dzień, nawet nie raczą się przebrać w stroje mugoli, wymieniają pogłoski.**

\- Nie dość, że świętują, to jeszcze plotkują. Ładny sobie temat znaleźli. Co oni, umówili się wszyscy? ,,O, chodźmy poplotkować o tym, że zamordowano Potterów! A wiesz, że ich syn został sierotą? Ha ha ha! Chodźmy, zróbmy z tego powodu imprezę!" – warknął Harry.

 **Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a z ukosa, jakby oczekiwała, że coś na to powie, ale milczał, więc ciągnęła dalej:**

 **\- Tego tylko brakuje, żeby w tym samym dniu, w którym w końcu zniknął SamWiesz-Kto, mugole dowiedzieli się o nas wszystkich. Dumbledore, mam nadzieję, że on naprawdę zniknął, co?**

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie. Dziad się tylko przyczaił i wrócił rok temu. A to, że nie chcecie tego zauważyć, to już nie mój problem, tylko wasz – prychnął, nie zwracając uwagi na zszokowane spojrzenia.

\- Święte słowa, Diabełku. To już jest ich problem – wymruczała, bawiąc się jego włosami.

\- Um, Nim, ale wiesz, że zamierzam im pomóc?

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego, ale skoro tak uważasz…

 **\- Na to wszystko wskazuje - odpowiedział Dumbledore.**

 **\- Mamy za co być wdzięczni. Może ma pani ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa?**

 **\- Na co?**

 **\- Na cytrynowego dropsa. To takie cukierki mugoli, które bardzo lubię**.

Skrzywił się, tak jak większość czystokrwistych. Doprawdy, miłość dyrektora Hogwartu do cytrynowych dropsów była znana na cały świat. Nie zdziwiłby się zbytnio, gdyby powstała kiedyś książka o tytule ,,Albus Dumbledore i cytrynowe dropsy". Zapewne byłby to romans.

 **\- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedziała chłodno profesor McGonagall, jakby chciała podkreślić, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment na cytrynowe dropsy. - Jak mówię, nawet jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto rzeczywiście zniknął...**

 **\- Droga pani profesor, czy taka rozsądna osoba jak pani nie mogłaby dać sobie spokoju z tą dziecinadą? Przez jedenaście lat walczyłem z tym bzdurnym „Sam-Wiesz-Kto", próbując ludzi nakłonić, by używali jego właściwego nazwiska: Voldemort. - Profesor McGonagall wzdrygnęła się, ale Dumbledore, który akurat usiłował odkleić z rolki dwa dropsy, zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. - To wszystko staje się takie mętne, kiedy wciąż mówimy „Sam-Wiesz-Kto". Nigdy nie widziałem powodu, by bać się wypowiedzenia prawdziwego nazwiska Voldemorta.**

\- Też nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo się boją tego imienia, co? Tfu, nie imienia, a pseudonimu. Jego prawdziwe imię brzmi Tom Marvolo Riddle. Czarodziej półkrwi, który ma manię większości i jest zwyczajnym zakochanym w sobie idiotą. Jak boicie się „Uciekającego od śmierci", to zawsze możecie mówić na niego Voldy, Tommy, Tom, Riddle, cokolwiek, byle się nie wzdrygać za każdym razem, jak ktoś powie „Voldemort". W ten sposób okazujecie tylko i wyłącznie to, jak bardzo się go boicie – prychnęła Dafne.

\- Osobiście nawet bym nie próbował ich przekonywać, Daf.

 **\- Wiem - powiedziała profesor McGonagall tonem, w którym irytacja mieszała się z podziwem. - Ale pan to co innego. Każdy wie, że jest pan jedyną osobą, której boi się Sam-Wie... no, niech już będzie... Voldemort.**

Dafne, Hadrian, Luna i bliźnięta Weasleyów wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Zadrżyj, Hogwarcie! Młodzi Huncwoci ruszą już wkrótce na żer.

 **\- Pochlebia mi pani - rzekł spokojnie Dumbledore. - Voldemort ma do dyspozycji moce, jakich ja nigdy nie będę miał.**

 **\- Bo pan jest... no... zbyt szlachetny, by się nimi posługiwać.**

 **\- Wielkie szczęście, że jest ciemno. Nie zarumieniłem się tak od czasu, kiedy pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że podobają się jej moje nauszniki.**

 _\- Nim, masz namiary do Kupidyna?_ – spytał niewinnie.

 _\- Rian! Zabiję cię! Ze wszystkich wizji musiałeś mi podesłać akurat tę?_ – jęknęła. – _To jest najbardziej obrzydliwa i okrutna wizja, jaką mi zesłałeś. Nienawidzę cię za to._

 _\- Zemsta za wizję Muszki i Sama_ – prychnął.

 _\- Ile razy mam cię jeszcze za do przepraszać?_

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się jedynie.

 **Profesor McGonagall rzuciła na niego ostre spojrzenie i powiedziała: - Sowy to nic w porównaniu z pogłoskami, jakie wszędzie krążą. Wie pan, o czym wszyscy mówią? O przyczynie jego nagłego zniknięcia? O tym, co go w końcu powstrzymało?**

Zignorował rzucane mu spojrzenia i zsunął się pod stół, mentalnie tuląc do Nimrodel.

 **Wyglądało na to, że profesor McGonagall poruszyła wreszcie temat, o którym bardzo chciała podyskutować, a był to prawdziwy powód, dla którego czekała na niego na zimnym, twardym murze przez cały dzień. W każdym razie do tej chwili ani jako kot, ani jako kobieta nie utkwiła w Albusie Dumbledore tak świdrującego spojrzenia, jak teraz. Było oczywiste, że cokolwiek mówili „wszyscy", nie zamierzała w to uwierzyć, póki Dumbledore nie powie jej, że to prawda. Lecz Dumbledore odkleił sobie jeszcze jednego dropsa i milczał.**

Jasne. Lepiej się wymigiwać od odpowiedzi niż mieć to już za sobą – prychnęła, tuląc mocniej brata i głaszcząc go uspokajająco po głowie.

 **\- A mówią - naciskała profesor McGonagall - że zeszłej nocy Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godrika. Chciał odnaleźć Potterów. Krążą pogłoski, że Lily i James Potter... że oni... nie żyją.**

 **Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Profesor McGonagall westchnęła głęboko.**

 **\- Lily i James... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Nie chciałam w to uwierzyć... Och, Albusie...**

 _Czy chcesz? Czy chcesz? Pod drzewem ukryć się. Gdzie zawisł ten zabójca osób trzech, dziwnie tu było, nie dziwniej stanie się, gdy o północy spotkamy się*_ \- śpiewała cicho ulubioną kołysankę Hadriana z dzieciństwa. Wiedziała, że jeżeli jest coś, co będzie w stanie poprawić humor młodemu księciu Piekieł, to z pewnością była tym ta konkretna kołysanka. No i sesja tortur ze skazańcami. Poza tym jeszcze gorąca czekolada z chili i piekielnym zielem, ale ani jednego, ani drugiego nie miała pod ręką, więc została przy kołysance i głaskaniu go po włosach.

 **Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją po ramieniu.**

 **\- Wiem... wiem... - pocieszał ją cicho**

\- Co nie przeszkodziło panu, profesorze, w braniu udziału w biesiadach i przyjęciach – prychnął Potter, wychodząc spod stołu. Złapał spojrzenie opiekunki Gryffindoru i uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.

 **\- To nie wszystko - oznajmiła profesor McGonagall roztrzęsionym głosem. - Mówią, że próbował zabić syna Potterów, Harry'ego. Ale... nie mógł. Nie był w stanie uśmiercić małego chłopczyka! Nikt nie wie dlaczego ani jak, ale mówią, że od tego momentu potęga Voldemorta jakby się załamała... i właśnie dlatego gdzieś zniknął.**

\- No właśnie, co w tobie jest takiego dziwnego, Ry, że jeden z największych czarnoksiężników nie mógł cię zabić? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Jak to co? – zapytał Bliżniak Numer Dwa.

\- Ten szyk!

\- Ten styl!

\- Ten gust!

\- Ta klasa!

\- Ten uśmiech!

\- I wdzięk!

\- I kasa!

\- To wszystko razem…

\- I każde z kolei…

\- Sprawia, że nikt się mu nie oprze! – zakończył Bliźniak Numer Jeden.

 **Dumbledore pokiwał ponuro głową. - A więc to... to prawda? - wyjąkała profesor McGonagall. - Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił... Tylu ludzi pozabijał... i nie mógł zabić małego dziecka? To wprost zdumiewające... Tyle się robiło, żeby go powstrzymać, aż tu nagle... Ale... na miłość boską, jak temu Harry'emu udało się przeżyć?**

Miłość. Miłość ich matki sprawiła, że Hadrian nie tylko przeżył, ale i wyszedł bez szwanku z tamtego starcia. No może pominąwszy kawałek duszy Voldemorta, ale go zniszczyli zaraz po tym, jak się o nim dowiedzieli.

 **\- Pozostaje nam tylko zgadywać - powiedział Dumbledore. - Może nigdy się nie dowiemy.**

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że on wie?

\- Bo wie. Nie muszę czytać mu w myślach, by wiedzieć o tym, że wie o pudełkach.

 **Profesor McGonagall wyciągnęła koronkową chusteczkę i zaczęła sobie osuszać oczy pod okularami. Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni złoty zegarek, przyjrzał mu się i mocno pociągnął nosem. Był to bardzo dziwny zegarek. Miał dwa naście wskazówek, a nie miał w ogóle cyfr; zamiast tego po obwodzie tarczy krążyły maleńkie planety. Dumbledore musiał jednak coś z niego odczytać, bo włożył go z powrotem do kieszeni i rzekł:**

\- Um, profesorze?

\- Tak, panno Tonks?

\- Jakim cudem udaje się panu cokolwiek odczytywać z zegarka, na którym nie ma cyfr?

\- Ach, moja droga, jest to długa opowieść…

\- Na którą nie mammy czasu – przerwał mu Harry.

 **\- Hagrid się spóźnia. Nawiasem mówiąc, to chyba on ci powiedział, że tutaj będę, tak?**

 **\- Tak - przyznała profesor McGonagall. - A możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego znalazłeś się akurat tutaj?**

 **\- To proste. Chcę zainstalować Harry'ego u jego ciotki i wuja. To jedyna rodzina, jaka mu pozostała.**

\- CO?! – zbiorowy wrzask przetoczył się przez Wielką Salę.

 _Zupełnie, jakby mózgi wszystkich nagle się połączyły w jeden. Brrrr. Zbiorowa osobowość setek czarodziejów? Strach się bać._

 **\- Ależ, Dumbledore... przecież nie możesz mieć na myśli ludzi, którzy mieszkają tutaj! - zawołała profesor McGonagall, zrywając się na równe nogi i wskazując na numer czwarty. - Dumbledore... przecież to niemożliwe. Obserwowałam ich przez cały dzień. Trudno o dwoje ludzi, którzy tak by się od nas różnili. I mają syna... sama widziałam, jak kopał matkę na ulicy, wrzeszcząc, żeby mu kupiła cukierki. I Harry Potter miałby tutaj zamieszkać?**

\- No właśnie! – zawołała Narcyza Malfoy, pozwalając opaść masce, którą zwykle przywdziewała na swą twarz. – Dumbledore, czyś ty do reszty zwariował, chcąc umieść Chłopca, Który Przeżył u mugoli? I to jeszcze najgorszego z najgorszych gatunków mugoli? – spytała z obrzydzeniem, a potem posłała współczujące spojrzenie swojemu młodemu kuzynowi.

 **\- Tu mu będzie najlepiej - oświadczył stanowczo Dumbledore. - Jego ciotka i wuj będą mogli mu wszystko wytłumaczyć, kiedy trochę podrośnie. Napisałem do nich list.**

\- LIST?! – krzyknęła Molly Weasley. – Albusie Dumbledorze, czy ty naprawdę sądziłeś, że takie rzeczy da się wyjaśnić w liście?!

Zabawnym i odświeżającym widokiem było patrzenie na to, jak dyrektor Hogwartu kuli się pod ostrzałem spojrzeń wściekłych czarownic.

 **\- List? - powtórzyła profesor McGonagall, siadając z powrotem na murku. - Dumbledore, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz im wszystko wyjaśnić w liście? Przecież ci mugole nigdy go nie zrozumieją! Będzie sławny... stanie się legendą... wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby odtąd ten dzień nazywano Dniem Harry'ego Pottera... będą o nim pisać książki... każde dziecko będzie znało jego imię!**

\- Na Dziewiąty Krąg! – zawołał Harry, zrywając się na równe nogi i patrząc z przerażeniem na pozostałe osoby zgromadzone w Wielkiej Sali. – Błagam, powiedzcie mi, że nie ma takie dnia – jęknął.

\- Był – odpowiedział Fred.

\- Co prawda tylko przez trzy czy cztery lata, bo coś nie wyszło i go wycofali, ale o ile się orientuję to składali nową propozycję tego dnia - dopowiedział z rozbawieniem George.

\- Taka jest cena sławy, Rian – zaśmiała się Luna.

 **\- Święta racja - powiedział Dumbledore, spoglądając na nią z powagą ponad połówkami swoich szkieł. - Dość, by zawróciło w głowie każdemu chłopcu. Słynny, zanim nauczy się chodzić i mówić! Słynny z czegoś, czego nawet nie pamięta! Nie rozumiesz, że będzie lepiej, jak najpierw trochę podrośnie, a dopiero później dowie się o tym wszystkim?**

\- Każdemu chłopcu?

\- Nasz Harruś nie jest każdym chłopcem!

\- Nasz Harruś jest naszym Harrusiem, mu takie rzeczy jak sława po głowie nie chodzą! – prychnął Wiewiór II.

 **Profesor McGonagall otworzyła usta, ale zmieniła zamiar, przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała:**

 **\- Tak... tak, masz rację, oczywiście. Ale jak on tutaj trafi?**

Żeńska część populacji Hogwartu jęknęła żałośnie.

\- Pani profesor, czemu pani się rozmyśliła? – jęknęła Hermiona.

W odpowiedzi nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się smutno do jednej ze swoich ulubionych uczennic i pokręciła głową, wiedząc, że nie zrozumie tego, co nią kierowało.

 **Zerknęła na jego płaszcz, jakby pomyślała, że może pod nim ukrywać Harry'ego.**

 **\- Hagrid go przyniesie.**

\- Bez urazy panie profesorze, ale naprawdę myśli pan, że to odpowiedzialne powierzać Hagridowi roczne dziecko? – spytała karcącym tonem profesor Sprout.

 **\- I myślisz, że to... mądre... powierzać Hagridowi tak ważną misję?**

 **\- Powierzyłbym mu swoje życie - odparł Dumbledore.**

 **\- Nie twierdzę, że ma serce po złej stronie - powiedziała z niechęcią profesor McGonagall - ale nie można przymykać oczu na to, że jest trochę... no... beztroski. Nie ma skłonności do... Co to było?**

\- Co co to było? – spytał Ron.

\- Jeżeli się nie zamkniesz, to się nie dowiemy – odparł Fred.

 **Ciszę wokół nich przerwał jakiś warkot. Spojrzeli na ulicę, wypatrując odblasku reflektorów, a warkot narastał i narastał, aż zamienił się w ryk, kiedy oboje spojrzeli w niebo, bo właśnie stamtąd nadleciał wielki motocykl, który wylądował tuż przed nimi.**

\- Motocykle nie latają! – zawołał zdumiony Malfoy Junior.

\- Ten Łapy lata – mruknął jedynie Potter.

 _No i reszta wujaszkowych motocykli też lata. I motocykl taty. Ogólnie całkiem sporo piekielnego sprzętu lata._

 **Motocykl miał naprawdę imponujące rozmiary, ale na człowieku, który go dosiadał, nie mogło to robić żadnego wrażenia. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższał normalnego człowieka, a szerszy był przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Trudno było uwierzyć w jego wymiary, a był przy tym niesamowicie dziki - długie, zmierzwione czarne włosy i broda prawie całkowicie przykrywały mu twarz, dłonie miał wielkości pokryw od pojemników na śmieci, a stopy w wysokich, skórzanych butach przypominały małe delfiny. W przepastnych, muskularnych ramionach trzymał małe zawiniątko.**

Tym razem obyło się bez owacji w kierunku pół-olbrzyma. Nim specjalnie to nie zdziwiło. Jej brat mógł lubić tego mężczyznę, ale jak dla niej był on zbyt ślepo oddany dyrektorowi. Poza tym miał skłonności do nazywania milusimi stworzeń, które mogły być zagrożeniem dla jej braciszka, a tego piekielna księżniczka tolerować w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzała. Zwłaszcza po ostatniej akcji ze splątkami tylnowybuchowymi. A sam fakt, że próbował dorwać się do piekielnych ogarów. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym, co mogłyby zrobić uczniom te demoniczne istoty. Nie, stanowczo nie przepadała za gajowym.

 **\- Hagrid! - powitał go z ulgą Dumbledore. - Nareszcie. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten motocykl?**

 **\- Pożyczyłem go, panie psorze - odpowiedział olbrzym, złażąc ostrożnie z motocykla. - Od młodego Syriusza Blacka. Mam go, panie psorze.**

\- Od Blacka? – zaskrzeczał facet w meloniku. – To będzie zadawanie się z groźnym przestępcą…

\- Przypominam panu, panie ministrze, że Syriusz nie był wtedy jeszcze poszukiwany ani tym bardziej nie został na niego wydany żaden wyrok, więc oficjalnie Hagrid nie popełnił żadnego przestępstwa.

 **\- Nie było żadnych trudności?**

 **\- Nie, panie psorze... Dom był całkiem rozwalony, ale go wyciągiem, zanim zaroiło się od mugoli. Zasnął, bidula, jak przelatywaliśmy nad Bristolem.**

\- Nie śpi, Harruś, bo cię okradną – powiedział wesoło Fred.

\- To już tego nie zrobili? – spytał Hadrian, udając wielkie zdziwienie.

 **Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall pochylili się nad zawiniątkiem. Wyłaniała się z niego buzia uśpionego niemowlęcia. Na jego czole, pod kępką kruczoczarnych włosów, zobaczyli dziwną bliznę, przypominającą błyskawicę.**

Żeńska część zebranych wydała z siebie zgodne „awww". Nim wywróciła oczami. Jasne, jej braciszek był słodki i uroczy, nie oznaczało to jednak tego, że mogli się na niego bezkarnie gapić i awwować jej tutaj. Jeżeli ktoś miał prawo awwować nad Hadrianem, to była to ona i ich siostry.

 **\- To właśnie tu?... - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall.**

 **\- Tak - odrzekł Dumbledore. - Zostanie mu na zawsze.**

 **\- Nie możesz czegoś z tym zrobić?**

 **\- Nawet gdybym mógł, to bym nie zrobił. Blizny mogą się przydać. Sam mam jedną nad lewym kolanem, jest doskonałym planem londyńskiego metra. No dobrze... daj mi go, Hagrid... miejmy to już za sobą.**

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, patrząc na miejsce, w którym powinna się znajdować wspomniana blizna, a na które nałożone były w chwili obecnej silne zaklęcia maskujące połączone z zaklęciami iluzji. W momencie, w którym dziadek usunął cząstkę duszy Voldemorta blizna zamknęła się i zniknęła. Byłoby to jednak zbyt dziwne, gdyby z dnia na dzień pojawił się bez niej, więc Hekate zajęła się iluzją.

 **Dumbledore wziął Harry'ego w ramiona i zwrócił się w stronę domu Dursleyów.**

 **\- Może... mógłbym się z nim pożegnać, panie psorze? - zapytał Hagrid.**

 **Pochylił swoją wielką, kudłatą głowę nad Harrym i obdarzył go czymś, co musiało być bardzo drapiącym, włochatym pocałunkiem.**

Skrzywiła się, patrząc współczująco na brata. _Bleee._

 **A potem nagle zawył jak zraniony pies.**

 **\- Ciiicho! - syknęła profesor McGonagall. - Obudzisz mugoli!**

\- Pani profesor, skoro nie obudził ich ryk latającego motocyklu, wątpię czy udałoby się to Hagridowi – zauważył z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Słuszna uwaga, panie Potter.

 **\- Prz-e-e-p-ra-a-a-szam - załkał Hagrid, wydobywając z kieszeni wielką chustkę w kropki i chowając w nią twarz. - Ale n-n-ie mogę w-w-wytrzymać... Lily i James nie żyją... a bidny mały Ha-a-rry ma tu mieszkać z mugolami...**

 **\- Tak, tak, to bardzo przygnębiające, ale weź się w garść, Hagrid, bo nas wszystkich złapią - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall, klepiąc go energicznie po ramieniu, a tymczasem Dumbledore przełazi przez niski murek i podszedł do frontowych drzwi. Położył Harry'ego ostrożnie na schodkach, wyjął z płaszcza list, wsunął go między koce, po czym wrócił.**

Chwila, moment, że co?! Nim zmrużyła oczy, patrząc z żądzą mordu na Dumbledora. To chyba jakaś kpina. Nieee, nie mógł przecież zostawić jej maleńkiego, kochanego braciszka na dworze nawet nie pukając? Wiedziała, że zostawili go na progu, ale spodziewała się, że przynajmniej zapuka! Przecież miało padać!

 **Wszyscy troje stali przez równą minutę, patrząc na zawiniątko; ramiona Hagrida dygotały, profesor McGona gall mrugała zawzięcie, a ogniki, które zwykle jarzyły się w oczach Dumbledore'a, przygasły.**

 **\- No cóż - powiedział w końcu Dumbledore - to by było na tyle. Nie ma co tutaj sterczeć. Trzeba gdzieś iść i przyłączyć się do świętowania.**

\- Tiaaa, świętujcie śmierć moich rodziców. Proszę bardzo, cieszcie się do woli – warknął w dalszym ciągu zirytowany Potter.

 **\- Taaa - odezwał się Hagrid stłumionym głosem. - Chiba wezmę i oddam motor Syriuszowi. Dobranoc, pani psor... dobranoc, panie psorze.**

 **Otarłszy oczy rękawem kurtki, Hagrid wskoczył na motocykl i kopnął w pedał zapłonu. Silnik zaryczał i po chwili wehikuł wzniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.**

\- Oni naprawdę się nie obudzili? – spytała Dafne.

\- Daf, uwierz, jeżeli chodzi o sen, wątpię czy obudziłoby ich bombardowanie – odpowiedział znudzony Hadrian.

 **\- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy, profesor McGonagall - powiedział Dumbledore, chyląc przed nią głowę.**

 **Profesor McGonagall wydmuchała hałaśliwie nos.**

\- Prawdopodobnie jutro rano na śniadaniu –mruknął Fred.

 **Dumbledore odwrócił się i pomaszerował ulicą. Na rogu przystanął i wyjął wygaszacz. Tym razem pstryknął nim tylko raz i natychmiast dwanaście świetlistych rac pomknęło ku swoim latarniom, tak że na Privet Drive zrobiło się nagle pomarańczowo. W tym samym momencie zobaczył burego kota, znikającego właśnie za rogiem na drugim końcu uliczki. Dostrzegł też tobołek na schodkach przed drzwiami numeru czwartego.**

 **\- Powodzenia, Harry - mruknął pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, szumiąc połami płaszcza.**

To, co się wydarzyło chwilę później można było spokojnie nazwać piekłem. Wrzaski, które wypełniły Wielką Salę były… piękne. Nim w czasie, w którym kobieca część zebranych wrzeszczała na dyrektora, obmyślała plan tego, co może zrobić, by uprzykrzyć mężczyźnie życie. Doprawdy, jak można być tak nieczułym by zostawić roczne dziecko w listopadową noc na progu drzwi, gdy ma padać deszcz?

 **Lekki wiaterek zatrzepotał listkami równo przyciętego żywopłotu przy Privet Drive. Uśpiona, schludna uliczka nie kojarzyła się ani na trochę z miejscem, w którym mogłyby się dziać tak zdumiewające rzeczy. Harry Potter przewrócił się na bok wewnątrz tobołka, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu.**

Kolejna fala zbiorowego „awww". Spiorunowała wzrokiem awwującyh, ignorując fakt, że nie mogą jej zobaczyć.

\- Chochliku? – szepnęła.

\- Tak, pani?

\- Szczyp każdą kolejną osobę, która powie „aww", no chyba że będzie do Dafne, Luna czy ci rudzi bliźniacy – poprosiła. Oduczą się awwować na jej brata.

 **Mała rączka zacisnęła się na liście i spał dalej, nie wiedząc, że jest kimś niezwykłym, nie wiedząc, że jest sławny, nie wiedząc, że za kilka godzin zostanie obudzony wrzaskiem pani Dursley, otwierającej drzwi, by zabrać butelki z mlekiem, ani tego, że przez następne kilka tygodni będzie szturchany i szczypany przez swojego kuzyna Dudleya...**

Zbiorowy warkot. _Oni chyba naprawdę mają zbiorową jaźń. Na Dziewiąty Krąg, a jak to jest zaraźliwe?_

 **Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w tym samym momencie różni ludzie, spotykający się potajemnie w różnych miejscach kraju, wznosili szklanki i mówili przytłumionym głosem:**

 **\- Za Harry'ego Pottera... za chłopca, który przeżył!**

Przytuliła mocno brata.

* * *

Alae!

Nie będzie to typowe "Hogwart czyta Pottera". Pojawi się częściowa zmiana fabuły, pojawią się nowe wątki, pojawi się znaczna część chorych pomysłów, które łażą mi po głowie. Samego czytania będzie stosunkowo mało. W niektórych rozdziałach może się ono w ogóle nie pojawiać. Czego możecie się spodziewać? Demonów, Lucyfera, Piekła, dużej ilości wspomnień, tego, że autorka jest chora psychicznie, tortur, krwi i specyficznego poczucia humoru.

Każdy komentarz to szczery uśmiech na twarzy autorki w ramach akcji "Spraw by autor się uśmiechnął". A że jestem ponurą osobą, która rzadko kiedy się uśmiecha... Do dzieła, moi mili! Do dzieła!


End file.
